Kyuri
Kyuri '(キュリ) is the brother of Vegeta and the son of King Vegeta and Mukudori. He was considered the strongest Super Saiyan alive until Goku and Vegeta defeat him in the fusion form of Super Saiyan God. He is the father of Xicor and the husband of Selari and smallest brother of the Vegeta family. Even though being a Saiyan, he has a grudge on them and wants to anhilate all the living Saiyans ever and rule the universe. He appears in Dragon Ball Z (BurningCow`s Version) in the New Saiyan Age Saga. Kyuri`s name is a pun on ''Kyuri itself. The term "Kyuri" in Japanese means Curie, a vegetable that is rare and nutrious and available at high prices in Japan. Kyuri is inspired by Dragon Ball New Age`s Rigor (DBNA). Biography '''Plot Overview ''Dragon Ball Z'' Early Life Kyuri is the son of King Vegeta and Mukudori. After he was 5 years old, he saw his own father kill his lovely peaceloving mother die in front of him for fun. Kyuri becomes a Super Saiyan at his childhood for having a grudge on the Saiyans. Seeing being a threat to all, King Vegeta gets frightened and throws him in a spacepod and sends him to Universe 15. Kyuri controls his anger and decides when he grows up, he`ll destroy last of all of the Saiyans remaining. He crashes on the Early Planet Rigor (Planet Yorkey) and then meets a female Saiyan named Selari whom he creates a friendship with because both were betrayed by their father and then later they marry at the age of 18. Kyuri finds a whole army of Yorkey and then challenges them to a match that if they lose to him, they`ll serve under him. The Yorkey army accepts and without hesitation, Kyuri defeats each and every Yorkeyian. From then on, they build a whole civilization out of the planet turning it into Planet Kyuri. Later Inakamono becomes Kyuri`s royal assistant and advicer and also his greatest warrior and Kyuri sees Inakamono as his friend because Inakamono had the same power level as his in his base form when not charged. The Anhilation Begins Kyuri starts to kill Saiyans as possible. At the age of 24 he finds the Saiyan Civilization ended by Frieza. Kyuri then celebrates with his planet. Then when he found out there were still few Saiyans left, he starts a manhunt on them. He kills a lot of troops of Tarbles and then finds out that Vegeta,Nappa and few other important assets had lived. He then commands his scientists to make advanced technologized machineries that will track their targets. At the age of 33, he finds that Tarble, Nappa and few others died. At the age of 42, their work had be done and the scientists created satellites that would be scattered all over the universes that would help them see people who cross by the universes. The satellite was called "Saiyan Extingusher." After that, he starts to hunt for the last remaining Saiyans. He kills Tarble, blows up his planet and with tracking Tarble`s wife`s spaceship that headed towards Planet Earth, Kyuri arrives on Earth finally. Monstrous Treachery After arriving on Earth, he totally blows up 5 cities and an island. After arriving on Core Wastelands, The Z Fighters fight Kyuri but proves to be no match for the mighty Kyuri. Kyuri is then finally hit and damaged by Monkey D. Luffy by a Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazooka. ''Kyuri then decides to actually fight. Kyuri stomps all of the Z Fighters and kills Piccolo leaving him to spawn an egg (just like the way King Piccolo did) and also kills Uub. There is no hope of victory until Goku and Vegeta arrive! Vegeta orders Bulma to collect all the Dragon Balls and wish back the fallen. Fall Of A True Warrior Then seeing that Goku and Vegeta won`t last long even in his base form, he calls out Inakamono to see their real potientials. Inakamono narrowly defeats Goku and Vegeta but fails when they both charge up to Super Saiyan 2. Inakamono uses 100% of his power and the battle begins. Seeing that their power level is both same, Bulma uses the Namekian Dragon Balls with the help of Dende to revive the fallen by Kyuri and Tarble and asks Goku what will be the last wish, Goku then tells her to revive back Broly. Broly starts a rampage but Pikkon who now is alive as granted by the Grand Kai stops Broly, calms him and joins the Z Fighters. Broly promises he will kill Goku after he defeats Kyuri. Broly joins the battle, much to every Z Fighter`s surprise and with Broly`s help, Vegeta kills Inakamono. Kyuri gets so angry and upset that his royal and best soldier died, decides to finish this planet off and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Super 7 The Titanic 4 clashes and tries hard to defeat Kyuri but to everybody`s shock, Kyuri`s Super Saiyan power level is of a Super Saiyan 3 and even Broly`s legendary Super Saiyan 2 isn`t able to crush Kyuri. Surprisingly, Bardock comes making everybody surprised. Bardock tells them that he is not alive but granted to go to Earth for 1 hour to save the Earth from Kyuri. Bardock then tells to everybody he is the universe`s first Super Saiyan who travelled back past by a Time Gete Star. He transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and is able to take down Kyuri with the four. Kyuri gets tense and transforms into Super Saiyan 2 which easily crushes all of the Super Saiyans. Gohan, Goten and Bardock give a Grand And Son Kamehameha ( Bardock learns it by seeing Goku doing it) and Kyuri gets stomped. Then Kyuri laughs an evil smile and plans a mischief again. Great Ape Rampage It got nearly evening and a moon rose up, he looked at it and before transforming into an ape, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 (unseen) and then transforms into a Golden Great Ape. Bardock struggles to defeat Golden Great Ape Kyuri and reveals that he was on King Kai`s Planet and learnt the Spirit Bomb technique. With gathering energy of the Earth, Gohan, Pan, Trunks and Goten handle Kyuri. Yajirobe gives Vegeta and Goku a Senzu Bean and shockingly in vain, gives Broly too. Goku gives his energy to Bardock and so does Vegeta and with the Spirit Bomb charged at the rampaging Kyuri, he is defeated until they discover... Super Saiyan 4 Kyuri! Kyuri shocks everyone when he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 by taking the power of a Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 3. Bardock releases his ultimate power ''Saiyan Spirit Flash ''but by the time he attacks it, his time is up and he is sent to Other World. There is no chance of victory. Broly is outsmarted, Goku`s Super Saiyan 3 is easily crushed, Full Powe Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta is thrown to a mountain by only one kick and the other Z Fighters are with ease, defeated. Gohan and Goten hold Kyuri tightly and Vegeta with all of his might creates a struggling Super Final Flash. Kyuri is damaged but afterwards with using a single pinky throw totally damages Vegeta. Broly realizes that Kyuri has the power to destroy the planet and he will die and also he will die without a reason and so decides to sacrifice himself. He uses ''T Minus 1000 Degrees Eruption ''that damages Kyuri pretty much. But still nobody can stop the might of Kyuri so Goku has no choice but to... Super Saiyan Gods vs Super Saiyan 4! With the help of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Tarble and Bulla, Goku and Vegeta become Super Saiyan Gods and stomp Super Saiyan 4 Kyuri. Going full power, an immense battle goes of Kyuri. Kyuri uses his Final Spirit Canon to make a black vortex hurricane to separate Goku and Vegeta to attack together. With no choice left, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta SSJ God with finally defeating Kyuri with the help of Monkey D. Luffy. Shocked, Selari picks up Kyuri on her spaceship and escapes saying: Fate After arriving on Planet Rigor, everybody was shocked that the might Kyuri was defeated by some Saiyans. After being seen by doctors, they discover he is forever paralyzed and the only cure is the Mukunoki Plant which is only available on Planet Earth, the plant that nearly controls all of the plants of Planet Earth. Selari meanwhile tries to convince her kind hearted son Xicor ( the strongest Saiyan ever alive) to kill the Z Fighters. Xicor unaccepts. Selari decides to summon the Evil Namekian Magician Kronos secretly to put a spell under Xicor to destroy the Z Fighters but instead Kronos absorbs Xicor`s powers and becomes more powerful than Kyuri and thus kills both Xicor and Selari. Kyuri then after learns that, bursts in anger and then wakes up from paralyzation as to everybody`s thinking of miracle. Kyuri couldn`t stop the ever powerful Kronos and died in the result and Planet Rigor was ruled by Kronos also it was named Planet Kronos. Personality and Relationships 'Personality' Kyuri is very naive and very ruthless. He dosen`t give a shit or damn to whatever happens to his people if it is the matter of war. He is very self centered but yet he is very moralic and tries to strive and dim for good but he dosen`t realize what he is doing. He will do whatever it takes to complete a battle even if he is losing or not. Kyuri also wants to be the ruler of the universes which is a Saiyan quality. He wants to create an army so big even the people of a whole big planet couldn`t stop him. This shows that he wants to get power and those who don`t follow his rule on his planet will be executed at that very moment. He believes in his power for if danger comes. Previously, he was a king hearted Saiyan until his death of mother made him upset and ruthless. As a kid, he wanted to be the ruler of the world for good intentions, to give everybody power and make everybody equal (for the death of his mother Mukudori) until when he grew up, when he saw true hatred and true power (untold), he decided to conquer the world by himself and treat everyone the rank below him. However he truly cares about his family. 'Relationships' Mukudori Mukudori is Kyuri`s dead mother. He was grateful to what Mukudori did for him and loved her truly. He learnt good deeds from his mother unlike a Saiyan and thought her mother as an idol. When her mother`s death came, he became a Super Saiyan showing that he had great love for his mother. King Vegeta He thought King Vegeta as a demon because of treating his mother like a slave. King Vegeta saw him as a threat and so always beat him up with Vegeta. King Vegeta once threw Kyuri on a waterfall and then Kyuri realized that there are some people who will curse someone`s life and so went to King Vegeta on a confrontation surprisingly defeating him. Kyuri wanted to kill King Vegeta and hated him with a bad claim. After he killed his mother, Kyuri had a very very very big grudge on King Vegeta. He then decided when he meets King Vegeta, he`ll give no mercy. When he returned to Universe 9, he saw they were already gone and he was so happy that he made a grand party of 20 days in his planet. Vegeta Kyuri has a big grudge on Vegeta. Vegeta used him as a slave and also Vegeta treated his mother badly. He think of Vegeta as an insolent, idiot, loser and a boastful man. After the genocides of the Saiyans, he though that Vegeta would be dead too but no.. After he learnt Vegeta and few others were alive, he thought them as pure cowards. After their battle, Kyuri thought that Vegeta was a weakling and proved to be no match for Kyuri`s might. But after transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta seemed to be powerful on Kyuri`s opiniom. Though Kyuri had a grudge over Vegeta from the beginning to his end, he respected Vegeta`s power. Tarble He respected Tarble on his childhood but after the death of his mother, Kyuri seemingly started to hate Tarble too. He was also the first to kill Tarble too. He wanted to kill all the Saiyans living and Tarble was the first "main" victom. Selari Selari is his wife and he loved him deeply. Kyuri only spared Selari because Selari understood his feelings and was betrayed by her father too. Kyuri thinks Selari as a weakling but still he thinks that she has a very strong willpower. Xicor Xicor is his son. He loves him very much and also thinks him as powerful. He also fears Xicor because of his power. Yes, Xicor is stronger than Kyuri because he has both power of Kyuri and Selari and born as a Super Saiyan 4. Saiyans He hated the Saiyans and thought them as demons. He wanted to give them hell. Saiyans were like true weaklings, idiots, illiterates, stupid, losers, wreckless, ruthless and naive to him. Even though he showed some respect to some Saiyans like Selari, Mukudori and Tarble (in childhood) he wanted to kill the Saiyans and slaughter them and feed them to Hurgis ( animals in his planet.) He also met his near end by hunting Saiyans. Goku He respected and hated Goku. He hated him for being a Saiyan and respected him for his true intentions, peace and power. He even invited him to be in his army and be his royal advisor beside Inakamono but Goku simply refused. Kyuri was shocked and terrified that a man like Goku was a Saiyan. Goku`s Family He felt the same for Goku`s family as he did for Goku. But he was terrified that a low class warrior like Bardock really nearly killed him and so he only hated Bardock from Goku`s family the most. Vegeta`s Family He felt that Vegeta`s family would be like Vegeta himself and often got himself cocky thinking about themselves. He also thought some of them as weaklings. Inakamono He thought that Inakamono was his best friend and also respected him for his great service to him. Kyuri often called Inakamono "Inakamono-Kun." Inakamono was always trustable by him and he forever was grateful to him for his great passion towards him. Kronos After Kronos killed his family, Kyuri`s rage was such that he woke up from his great sleep. He thought that Kronos was more terrifying than the Saiyans. Kyurian Army He believed that under his command, everything will work so counted the Rigorian Army is the luckiest army ever. Kyurian Scientists and Doctors He trusted the assest of Planet Rigor and believed at whatever they said on their term of field. Broly He belived that Broly was a human and a dog.. literally so thought nothing of him but a disturbing element. Monkey D. Luffy He really thought that he was a special rubber..Literally and so thought nothing of him but a pest. Frieza He thought Frieza as an idol for destroying the Saiyans and wanted to meet him but couldn`t. He respected his works from the Saiyan Genocide. Powers and Abilities 'Abilities' Kyuri is amazingly strong and is nearly unstoppable. He has mastered all forms of Haki and has trained 6 years on a single punch. He was an ultimate warrior due to unlocking the form of Super Saiyan in his childhood. He has 4 transformations. Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. 'New Transformations' Super Saiyan 4 He can transform into a Super Saiyan 4 also known as Super Saiyan Titan. As a maniacal Super Saiyan 4, Rigor's physique, from muscle mass through strength to extreme speed and teleportation powers. In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming flame-like. In the case of the Fusion Dance warrior Gogeta, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch, as Gogeta's hair became a bright shade of red whereas his fur became a dark shade of brown and the trim around his eyes were black instead of red. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Saiyan form of the Kyuri Saga. The form`s power level charges up over 2,45,000,000 but there is one thing that will take in order to make such a massive power level. This form will drain most of the user`s transformation and powers resulting into their loss. The reason would be for gathering too much energy in a single body and the user will lose their mind. Golden Great Ape The Golden Great Ape is a transformation by Kyuri. By using the power of all the Super Saiyan forms leaving behind the Super Saiyan 4, he used it to excelerate his chi and thus the affect left on a Super Saiyan 3 Ape. His appearance changes from brown to golden and also his tail is changed in the process. Aside from its fur being golden-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape. Additionally, a golden, crackling aura is sometimes visible around the user. The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. The form is also far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; In this case, Kyuri was more powerful than Goku, but was unable to focus on fighting him. 'Powers' *'Afterimage Technique', the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *'Ki Sensitivity,' Kyuru is able to sense the ki of his opponents. However, Kyuri seems to have less focus in this area than most fighters, as is apparent by his inability to sense the approach of Piccolo and Goten during his fight with Vegeta. *'Flight', the ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Haki', he is believed to master all the three haki`s which he uses on Luffy *'Ki Blasts', ability to create ki blasts and huge energy blasts. *'Death Revenge Canon'. his basic heavy attack *'Supreme Dark Beam', his heavy heavy attack *'Atom Fist', his heavy physical combat attack *'Dark Vortex', power draining attack *'Burackuhoru', also known as Blackhole creates kind of a blackhole that`s air pressure is such that it will drag everything inside it and once gotten inside, will take your energy and create you into ashes and the energy will go to Kyuri. This is his main ultimate attack but also it will damage him 20x the amount of a normal Saiyan he is. *'Final Galick Shine', is his second main ultimate attack. It is like a Full Power Super Kamehameha. But it`s appearance is totally dark with red aura glowing throughout the body. *'Sword Beam', an energy based attack shaped size of a sword and can cut his opponent`s body like he did with Uub which killed him and slashed him. Quotes *" I will create the perfect world. The world without weaklings.. And them..." *" I am the peacemaker? I am the warbringer? Nah.. I`m the damn ruler of the universe." *" Those who betray me even from my bloodline, they shall vanish in a second." *" What is my entertainment, you say child? Um... Mine is killing." *" There are 4 pillars of character: Strength, Speed, Accuracy, Stamina and Courage. These elements are of a strong and big wilpowered man." Trivia *The Kyuri character is based on Malik666`s DBNA Rigor. *The character is supposed to be a more digital version of Rigor himself. *Kyuri`s favorite dish is gourment and salad. Category:Villains Category:BurningCow Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters